Last Minute Coffee
by Raines
Summary: Tamaki is not his typical joyful self. As he walks down the street after activities, he comes across a coffee shop and decides to have some last minute commoner coffee! However, the visit becomes more than he expected it to be. Tamaki x Original Character
1. Last Minute Coffee

**Author's Note:**This is a Tamaki x Original Character romance fiction. However, do not be too put off from this story because I honestly tried my best for this, and I would gladly appreciate any thoughts or comments you may have for this story. Thanks for listening to this writer's rambling and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Ouran High Host Club. In fact, I don't even think I own the original character. She's a real person and no one can own her.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to you M.B.

With every fiber of my being, I love you. You're the reason why I gained the courage to write and publish for others to see. For the past two years or so, you've virtually made me the happiest boy alive. Sure we may have had our ups and downs, but we always managed to push through it all. I don't blame you for what happened, and it was unfortunate that circumstances has split us apart both mentally and physically. You're the light of my life, and right now, the light is slowly being distinguished. However, I dedicate this story to you as a token of our love and a hope that perhaps we could become happier in the future whether we are together or not. In the end though, there is nothing more precious than what we had and for that, I am eternally grateful for all the wonderful memories we shared.

* * *

**Last Minute Coffee**

I sighed miserably; small tears forming in my eyes causing my vision to be blurred. Life wasn't as grand as I expected it to be, and I just realized that the world isn't as beautiful and wonderful as I always describe it to many of the beautiful princesses at the Host Club. My princely skin rubbed my eyes to clear away the droplets of salty water. I wasn't in the best of moods. My first love, sadly, and regretfully, had ended. My head was always filled with grandeur visions of a darling princess I would sweep into my arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear as we lay in a large bed cuddling together in warmth.

I thought that princess would have been Haruhi. My beautiful and intelligent daughter chose her cunning mother rather than her sweet, passionate, beautiful, handsome, and wonderful papa! I was devastated. They were, in a sense, been secretly going out for such a long time! I thought when I first heard it that it was just another of Kyoya's schemes. Of course, I became irrational and soon accused that mama had placed a huge debt over my darling daughter's head and forced her to succumb to his horrible and ravishing wiles!

Sadly, that was not it. I was wrong. I watched them interact for the past few weeks, and I could not help but stare at my two best friends. Their eyes always lit up with joy and, dare I say it, love. It especially surprised me in Kyoya. There were different ways of happiness he expressed. There was the sly glint in his eyes when he achieved a victory through the use of his intelligence, and there were that genuine smile that he always brings up around Haruhi. Even as his best friend, I seldom managed to bring that one smile out. From constantly seeing that one smile, I knew I was defeated. I dare not attempt to bring these two apart.

It was already after club activities and I was the first to leave, something I have been doing a lot for the past few weeks or so. They shared their little secret with the rest of the Host Club weeks prior. Hikaru was fuming; and like I, the sounds of a shattered heart resonated immensely. Kaoru was more understanding; he wished them well, and attempted to comfort his twin. Hunny-senpai cheered the two on as Mori-senpai acknowledged their relationship with silent acceptance. I like to reiterate that I am truly happy for them, but…I am still sad.

I denied my chauffeur from driving me home today. I decided to take a small little walk close to the school and that I would call him when I was ready. It helped clear my mind and as I was astonished by the little commoner interactions they had on the fair streets. An old lady and old man were sitting next to one another on a bus stop bench, cuddling each other for warmth. What great commoner wisdom possessed! I would have brought my own personal mini-heater! I had passed by a store and noticed that an amazing trinket necklace was only for a few yen! It was amazing!

However, the weather was still chilly despite my attire of my uniform, coat, gloves, and scarf. Fresh snow had fallen this afternoon, and the world once again became beautiful thanks to the endless snow that covered the landscape. Its white color showed off the purity that it so displayed. It was filled with grace, and although it brought nothing but a freezing temperature, it warmed my mending my heart at its natural beauty. I sighed regrettably; the 'natural beauty' I admired reminded me once again of Haruhi. However, knowing that she was happy comforted me slightly, and that it was my best friend that was doing so no less! Those two deserved one another…

I looked up as I stopped in front of a small coffee shop. It wasn't exactly big. In fact, it was rather small than your average Starbucks (We had visited one before on a Commoner Investigation Trip!). It seemed like it was a family owned business, and it appeared that it was still open. The sun was already setting and night was about to set. Curiosity got the better of me as I reached forward and pushed through the door. I was instantly welcomed by the building's heater, but what made it better was how the interior was!

It was unlike your average Starbucks! When I walk into one, I get the subconscious urgency to leave as soon as I drink. However, the coffee shop that I had just entered was more than that. It wasn't static or commercial; it was more homely and comfortable. My body relaxed by the dim lighting and the brown-colored walls. Furniture was in one corner with a few magazine racks near them, Haruhi once told me that's where people could relax with their coffee while reading some magazines or a newspaper. A few square tables were partially spread out along with two seats that were with them. There was a long counter and behind it were the register and coffee machines.

However, standing in the middle of the place wearing but an apron was a girl. She was shorter than I, but the lovely lady was well about average height for Japanese women at 5'3. She had a slim figure, and had thin arms. Her skin was a beautiful shade of light peach and her eyes were sharp. She had long, wavy, brown hair that flowed freely a few inches past her shoulders. Despite all these characteristics, what struck me in awe the most was her deep, blue eyes. Her creamy complexion and her dark hair really brought those azure orbs out. Unfortunately, it also caused me to gawk at her in surprise with her eyes. Was she a foreigner? She was beau-

"Can I help you?" The girl asked impatiently and slowly. Her eyes scanned over me, probably just as confused as I was at each other's appearances.

"I…uuhhh…" I muttered unintelligently as I avoided her gaze and begin scratching the back of my head. I was caught red-handed at my staring and I couldn't but react awkwardly! But how I could not? She was a beautiful princess just like the rest of the ladies that came to the host club! I regained my composure and I gave her one of my fabulous host smiles that would surely dazzle her! I took a few steps forward, something that was easily accomplishable with my long stride. Immediately I was at her, leaning forward low to get a good glimpse at her face. Once again, those blue eyes shock me. However, that did not deter me as I reply to her, "Well, I came for a wonderful cup of coffee. But with such a beautiful princess around, why don't you accompany me?"

The girl's eyes widened in surprised at the words I had said. Now, she would now squeal over me as she wraps her slim arms around me and call me a handsome prince! Ah, to be young and beautiful like I, no woman is not able to resist me for I am, indeed, the Host King. In fact, I bet I…

"We're about ten minutes from closing soooo…mind leaving and come back tomorrow?" The girl said in a confused tone.

"Eh?" I looked at her and saw that her expression wasn't that of annoyance or delight, it was more like that she just stared at me with some amusement! She began chuckling before she took a few steps back and placed her hands on her hips. Upon closer inspection, she was carrying an empty silver tray with her left arm. It was odd that someone was able to resist my charms.

"Look buddy, I admit, you're pretty handsome and all that. But…I'm not a princess, and hell, I just want to get home." The girl smiled at me before placing a towel over her shoulder as she was probably wiping the tables with it earlier. She looked at me one more time before sighing, "Well…I guess the manager won't mind if I just spring one more cup of coffee. So…what do you want?"

I only just stared after her as she got behind the counter. My legs automatically moved for me as I went to the counter. I looked at the menu board and decided for just a regular cup of coffee or 'joe' as the commoner's terms call it. I paid for my coffee and went over to the table closest to the door and next to the window. The girl was pretty nice, and her brown hair reminded me of Haruhi. Once again, I find myself preoccupied with my thoughts. I stared at the coffee in front of me and sighed as I leaned my cheeks against the palm of my right hand as I looked outside solemnly.

"Geez, you bipolar or something? One minute, you're hitting on me, the next you're acting so glum." My thoughts were interrupted by the coffee girl. I turned my head as I watched her take a seat in front of me. She yawned and stretched. Her apron was now gone and I could tell the curves she had from her tight jeans and black shirt.

I stared at her for her comment and grew flustered. However, I remained smiling at her, "Princess. I assure you that I do not have any mental disorders. However, what is a lovely lady such as you call yourself? I am Suoh Tamaki! Renowned King of the Ouran High Host club!"

"Pfft. Drop the formalities. Well, since you asked, I'm Miki. Nice to meet you Tamaki." She provided with a smile. Miki soon made herself comfortable from her spot and I couldn't help but beam at her that someone accompanied me with my coffee.

"Well then Miki, tell me about yourself! I'm sure a commoner such as yourself would have plenty of great stories! In fact, Haruhi told me a few herself." I started as I reverted to a childlike persona as I happily began going on and on about the commoner lifestyle and their wisdom. I was sure that Miki was bound to enjoy my little speech. After all, who could resist my irresistible charm?

"Woah, slow down! Commoner? What are you, a rich guy or something?" She asked, giving me some odd stare as she examined me even further.

I chuckled amusingly as sipped my coffee as I continued to smile, "That's right! Like I said, I'm from Ouran Academy! For the rich and the elite! And…I am…the most handsome student in the school."

"Sure sure, handsome yeah. But I bet a handsome guy like has his sure of troubles. What was with the long face earlier?" Miki asked curiously.

My attitude immediately changed as I looked down on my drink and sighed depressively, I didn't need to be reminded again. "Oh…it's nothing. My first love has just ended is all. My best friend has started courting the girl I fell in love with…"

Miki studied me again and she nodded her head in understanding, "That sucks. To be honest, my first love recently ended as well…"

"Really? Such a beauty such as yourself shouldn't even be heartbroken! Who broke your heart?" I asked dramatically! It was true! Who would break a maiden's heart such as herself?

"Ha ha. Well…he didn't break my heart exactly. I still love him, but circumstances pushed me to make the decision to end it." She replied with a kind and warm smile. Miki gazed at me with her beautiful, azure orbs but I can tell the pain she was going through. I was sure that it probably wasn't easy to do such a thing while you were still in love. I couldn't even imagine how the man must have been feeling.

"We…split up because of our long distance relationship. I couldn't really take it anymore and I thought that maybe I should try living a normal teenage life for once." She continued. I sat there silently, watching her as she began to talk some more.

"Part of me wishes to call him and tell him I still want to be with him, but if I follow that, I would start a cycle. I can't do that to him."

"Well, this gentleman must really love you if he's willing to give you up for your own happiness."

"Yeah. He may not have been perfect, and sure he had his flaws…but he really did make me happy."

"It's the same with me and Haruhi. She understood me so well, and I thought I would get her in the end. But, Kyoya…well…he took her under my nose."

"Your friend doesn't seem to sound like your friend if he steals the girl right from under you y'know."

"No…it was my fault. We've known her for a while now, and I guess he was waiting for me to make a move. Since I didn't, I think he had enough of him waiting and went for it."

"Hm…guess we're more alike than I thought. Blue eyes, and a broken heart ha ha. Glad to be talking to you Tamaki." She said as she giggled softly. I smiled happily back as I talking about my Haruhi and Kyoya verbally with someone else was lifting my spirits ups. Miki understood how I felt, and I was happy to have made a new friend.

"Speaking of which, are you a foreigner Miki?" I asked, curious about her blue eyes and brown hair.

She didn't look surprised by the question and wasn't insulted by it. Instead, she placed both hands behind her head and leaned back and explained, "Well…my mom's Japanese and my dad is American. So I'm a half-breed. I moved to Japan two years ago, but fortunately I already knew how to speak the language."

"Well, I'm Half-French and Half-Japanese! Indeed! We got a lot of things alike!"

"Yeah, except for that idiotic personality of yours."

"What!?!" I stood up and stared at her flustered. She only looked back at me and rolled her eyes.

"See?"

I glared at her with mock anger before I sat back down and laughed, "Aaaah…my friends call me one all the time."

"Hey! At least that's what makes you cute. You're carefree, and I guess in a way, that's good. You look the type to be serious when something serious does happen. So it makes up for it."

However, before I could reply I felt a vibration in my coat's pocket. Immediately, my hand reached for it and pulled out my cellphone. It was my chauffeur calling me! I answered it and told the man where I was. I guess it was almost curfew for me. I shouldn't keep that old granny at the second manor worried! After finishing the phone call, I glanced over at Miki who only smiled back at me.

"Time for me to go."

"I can see that. Well, it was a pleasure talking to you Tamaki."

"Likewise. Maybe I should come here for coffee again." I said as I stood up. She stood up as well as she offered her hand for a shake which I energetically agreed to do. I could see the headlights of the limousine pulling up in front of the coffee shop and Miki couldn't help but only gawk at it. I guess I just proved to her of how I really was a rich boy.

"Well you weren't lying. You're welcome any time here. Just make sure you buy something each time you come. I can't work and socialize at the same time y'know."

"Ha ha. I'll be sure to come back in five minutes before you close!"

"Pft, please don't. I should already be home; you're just lucky the manager left early and told me to lock up the place for him."

"Lucky me, I'm sure I wouldn't have had such nice chat with a pretty lady such as yourself."

"Yeah yeah, you're just using your Host Club Charm or something. Now go. No need to keep your driver waiting." She rolled her eyes as she made a gesture to 'shoo' me away. I nodded my head as I opened the door and walked outside. The driver was already outside with the door opened and I turned slightly to wave at her. I smiled when I saw her waving back. Somehow, I met a new friend today despite my depression. Perhaps I should come to this particular coffee shop again next time.

The prospect of that made me happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This has been a joy for me to write. Although I love **Kyoya x Haruhi**, I'm sure everyone loves Tamaki. He is such a light-hearted character and I can't bear for him to see him unhappy. He deserves love, and for that, I would try my best for him to get that love. The original character will not become a Mary-Sue, I guarantee that. Sure she may seem like that she has lots of things in common with Tamaki at the moment, but there would be some conflicts later on. For now, they shall start as friends and gradually, a love would blossom between the two. Make no mistake, this is still a romance, but I'm sure friendship is also involved as well. Anyway, please review if you have any thoughts or comments.


	2. Gradual Assurance

**Author's Note:** Aaah, finally I got time to do this story. It's a little bit shorter than the last chapter, but I guess that's to be expected since the first chapter is always grand in some way. Anyway, I would appreciate any reviews and any feedback!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Ouran High Host Club. In fact, I don't even think I own the original character. She's a real person and no one can own her.

* * *

**Gradual Assurance**

"Tamaki."

I looked up from my desk and turned to my right as I stared into the cool eyes of my best friend. Kyoya's elbow rested on the table as he rested his cheek against the back of his wrist. He was holding on to his pencil and left arm rested on his desk in front of him. He gazed at me with that ever present controlled expression. Immediately, I smiled back at him, genuinely glad that he had called for me!

"Yes Kyoya? Does mommy wish to discuss with daddy about the wonderful ideas he has come up with as King of the Host Club?" I copied his posture and gave him a sly smile, looking back at him with the charm and grace I use to woo the beautiful princesses of the Host Club. My eyes sparkled in anticipation for his answer and, even though I knew he wasn't affected, I knew he was more than amused with my actions. Of course, who wouldn't be impressed? I am the King of the Host Club. I am the ultimate romantic whose sole purpose in the world of the rich and beautiful, me being the most handsome of course, is to entertain the young maidens who come to my club and make their hearts flutter with-

"Tamaki, stop thinking such narcissistic thoughts." Kyoya said with an evident sigh.

My mind stopped midway through and my mouth went agape. I couldn't help but become in awe as Kyoya's mastery! I have heard that some commoners of the ways of ESP, but I had no idea that Kyoya was a practitioner as well. Perhaps it had to with his status, what if the richer you are, the better you are at reading people's minds. Kyoya must indeed be a psychic. No wait, if that was the case, then perhaps I should be psychic as well. Oh! Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Kyoya has been with Haruhi! Incredible, I couldn't help but shout, "Kyoya! You're-"

"No. I'm not psychic. That's beside the point anyway. I called for you last night after club hours, but the servants said you weren't at home." Kyoya asked carefully, hoping that he didn't sound too nosy. That was understandable and I did notice the hint of worry that was in his words. After the revelation of his relationship with Haruhi, he has been rather tentative with our friendship lately. It was meant well, but, I didn't want a woman to get in the way of how we treated one another. Of course, it did give assurance to the fact that Kyoya was, after all, a nice person underneath all the layers.

I raised my eyebrows and gave him an amused grin as I answered, "I was just walking around near campus before heading home. Oh, and I stumbled upon a wonderful commoner coffee shop! I have a wonderful idea for a Host Club activity, why don't we make the Host Club a commoner coffee shop similar to those in commoner school festivals. With Haruhi's experience I'm sure we can…"

As I trailed off in my long-winded rant on the extravagant and luxurious idea I have in my mind, I didn't miss the twinkle in Kyoya's eyes. He visibly relaxed and I was content that he was no longer worried. That was good. Many may think I'm without a trace of common sense, but I know for a fact I'm perceptive when it comes to human emotions. Those walls that Kyoya had been having for so long is finally starting to break down, and I'm beginning to know for a fact that I'm growing closer and closer to bringing out the real Kyoya one day. Of course, Haruhi is there to help me out now too. I continued my speech, the wonderful, and fair young ladies that designated the Hosts of the Host Club listened in on closely and began agreeing with my grand idea! Oh how fun it would be.

Then, I saw a rare instance in Kyoya that even surprised me. As I talked, he placed his hand over his mouth and smiled the most natural smile I had ever seen in him, and because of that, I don't think I can ever be bitter with my loss.

* * *

"Back away my devil sons! Stop mistreating your dear sister!" I yelled at those trickster twins as I grabbed a hold of Haruhi and held her tightly in my arms. Aaaah…I remembered how soft and frail her body is. It's so warm and soft, and I can't help but feel like just snuggling against her. As daddy, I _am_ allowed to hold my beautiful daughter in my arms. It is but a father's duty! It's just so heavenly to hold her close against my chest. Oooh, I will never let her go, she is just too cuuuutteee!

"Tono…" Hikaru said as he wrapped his arm around his twin.

"Are you perhaps…" Kaoru continued as he placed his leg across Hikaru's.

"Trying to steal the beautiful angel of the Shadow King?" Hikaru and Kaoru finished together as they suddenly grinned ear to ear in their typical twin pose! They infuriate me so! How dare they treat their adorable sister as nothing but a mere toy! They are just bullies. She needs protection by her daddy.

"That has nothing to do with it! It is merely a father's duty to protect his daughter from her bully brothers!" I exclaimed as I let go of Haruhi and placed both hands on my hips, completely ignoring the little mutters of doe-eyed woman next to me.

"Ooooh? Are you sure tono? I'm pretty sure you were enjoying that hold right there." The twins both said again, continuing to grin that Cheshire cat grin. It was if they knew something I don't. I wonder how what it could be, but then again, it could be another one of their dastardly pranks. Humph, I'll show them! As I opened my mouth to talk, I couldn't help but feel a menacing aura behind me. It was if two knives were being burrowed deep in my back and I immediately froze. Turning slowly behind me was the Shadow King, Ootori Kyoya himself.

I gulped.

"Ah. Senpai, You're not my father. How many times do I have to tell you that? And I'm perfectly fine when it comes to handling with the twins. I mean, it's pretty easy, all you have to do is just ignore them and they will soon grow bored and leave you alone. I mean, they're just trying to attention right? But, I do appreciate it if you don't hold me like that…you were…groping my breasts." Haruhi said as bluntly as she could without even realizing it. Immediately, I felt terror and embarrassment at the same time. My skin paled first which helped make my skin even redder as I blushed as profusely as I could. I was dead.

The deathly glare from the Shadow King was becoming more suffocating and I searched the room for help. Hunny-senpai was sleeping. The twins only smirked back in amusement, and I knew I wouldn't get any help from them. Lousy twins! Not only that, Mori-senpai was giving a passive look, but I knew he was telling me 'You reap what you sow'. I then looked pleadingly back at Haruhi, who didn't seem to be care about the situation and was already walking away to warm up the tea once the guests did arrive. I was defenseless.

However, before the Shadow King made the first move, I began speaking, "Ah. Kyoya, you see. I was only protecting her from the twins…and…stop. Don't get any closer! Kyoya. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

It was too late, the Shadow King was already mere centimeters away from me. Oh I had a wonderful life. I was born handsome with the most romantic qualities any woman would hope for. I was adept with the piano and I had a caring father and a wonderful mother. I entertained the fair maidens that entered the Host Club and I would like to believe I have made them quite content and happy. Oh, how I wished I could continue that lifestyle. I have no regrets, but why was my time now? Aaah, it's true what they say, 'the beautiful die young'.

"Tamaki. A word with you." Kyoya's voice was dripping with venom and I gulped. Why God why?

* * *

"Senpai, you okay?" Haruhi's gentle voice reached my ears as I looked up from my little corner of woe. Kyoya had taken me into the backroom to tell me a few guidelines. Needless to say, if I went against any of them, unmentionable things would occur to me. Something I dare not befall to anyone, not even my enemies…well…if I had any. I tearfully looked up at my daughter and sniffed.

"Ah Haruhi. Your kind gesture has renewed my strength, and I believe I could once again triumph over any adversary that stands in my path! For you see, I…"

"Yeah, that's nice senpai. I just came over to check on you."

"Wait Haruhi!"

"Yes senpai?"

I stood up and began twiddling my index fingers. I didn't know how to start, but then again, it was pretty awkward to say, "There's this little commoner café near the campus around a block or two away. Do you know anyone there?"

I watched as Haruhi began analyzing the information I had given her and placed a finger to her chin as she absentmindedly look up, "Well. I think I know what café you're talking about. It's the opposite way of my apartment so I seldom go there. However, when I did go there, there was this really nice granny who offered me a cup for half price. Ah. I should go back there some time."

"Ah, do you know anyone there by the name of Miki?"

"Hmm…not really senpai. She might just be a new worker. It's been months since the last time I visited there."

I was slightly disappointed, but I didn't let it show. I only smiled and sighed a little. "Oh well. I was hoping I could get to know her better…" I said silently to myself, however, Haruhi, being as perceptive as she was, heard it.

"Oh? Not to be nosy senpai, but by any chance you're seeing someone?" She asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world!

I immediately began to blush and began exclaiming that I did not like her like that and that it would be unfair for all the wonderful women that come to the Host Club that I was exclusive to one person alone. I began to explain in detail on who she was and how he had a fun time talking to her. I wasn't infatuated at all! However, I could only babble incoherently as she gave me a knowing smile.

"Well. I'm glad you made a new friend. Frankly senpai…I've been worried. Kyoya…told me that you have…or had feelings for me. Is that true?" Her expression was that of curiosity and earnest. She looked rather worried as to what my reaction would be. I looked around and found that the rest of the club members were busy doing their own activities and I had no worries of them overhearing me. That was good. Thankfully, it was already after club hours so no worries there for any of the damsels to hear the two of us.

I, the Prince Suoh, gave my daughter the most wonderful and sincere smile I could muster and replied softly, "Yes. I do love you Haruhi. However, I am really happy for you and Kyoya. To see my two best friends in such a joyful relationship is something I can't bear to interfere in. I do love you, but right now, it's gradually becoming a love between good friends."

She looked at me a bit stunned by words and honesty, and I couldn't help but smile wider. She contemplated for a moment to straighten out the thoughts in her head and relaxed into that most natural smile that dazzled everyone. "I'm glad to hear that. Thank you senpai."

"Oooh! You're just so cute my precious daughter!" I yelled in joy, causing everyone's heads to turn back to us, not that I noticed. Immediately, I hugged Haruhi and began spinning her round and round and round as little hearts fluttered around our heads! Oh how joyful, and how grand!

"TAMAKI! What did I say?" Kyoya's voice cut in, making me snap out of my thoughts.

I opened my eyes to find Kyoya glaring menacingly at me once again and I chuckled nervously, "Eep…"

Slowly, but surely, I know for a fact that despite these changes and understanding of my new feelings, I know for certain that we were still a family. I was no longer sad, but now, I know that no matter what happened we were always going to be there for each other. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai was going to graduate come spring, and so will Kyoya and I a year from then. However, despite knowing this, we will remain inseparable. With this epiphany, I took into consideration of the brand new friendship I had with that woman at the coffee shop, and I couldn't wait to tell her.

"Ah. Kyoya! Don't be mad! I'm sorry. It's about my time to go now! Bye everyone!" I gathered my belongings and quickly head out the door.

"Where do you think Tama-chan is going in such a hurry Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai asked quietly as I opened the grand doors of the Third Music room.

"Ah. I believe senpai is excited to visit this coffee shop he found." I heard Haruhi say slyly, presumably knowing my intentions as I closed the door to the Third Music room.

Once again, I was the first one to leave the Host Club after hours, but this time, I was smiling in my heart.


End file.
